Dreaming of Tears
by BriOsullivan
Summary: OneShotSongFic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. HarryHermione implied but in the end it is HarryGinny and RonHermione.


Ok this is my first fanfic, it is a songfic the song I used is Lips of an Angel by Hinder.The song is in bold and italics.

Oh yea almost forgot. Disclaimer:I'm not J. K. Rowling and all the characters belong to her. I just wanted to borrow them for a bit. Also since I am not Hinder Lips of an Angel is not mine either, but the plot is all mine.

Hermione woke up screaming from a dream in which Harry had been taken by deatheaters and was being tortured. The last thing that she saw was nothing but blackness and then she heard a scream. The sleepy red-head beside her woke with a start "Bloody Hell, Hermione, is everything okay?" That was when she realized she was in the flat she shared with Ron in London. So she hurriedly replied "Everything is fine,Ron, go back to sleep." She then decided to do something that she knew she shouldn't. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder and throwing in her fireplace she waited for the flames to turn green. Sticking her head into the flames she called out softly,"Harry?". When Hermione didn't get an answer she called out again, "Harry, are you there?". Still not getting an answer Hermione started to panic and tears began to stream down her face. Trying just one more time she once more called out to him and suddenly he was there...  
**_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
_**Her tears of panic and fear quickly turned to tears of joy when Hermione saw that he was okay. "Everything's fine I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I was just having these bad feelings and..." she let her thought trail off when she heard someone in the next room.  
**_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
_**"Oh I am sorry I bothered you, I will talk to you later, Harry." she said knowing that she hoped that would be a lie she didn't want to talk to him again if you didn't have to, it just hurt too much to talk to him. She had tried her best to say goodbye to him and when she couldn't get away from her memories of him at home she moved in with Ron. Hermione hoped that putting some space between them would help. When he didn't say anything she called out "Harry."  
**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_**"Harry, there is a reason I am calling, I had a dream of you. I'm sorry but I had to make sure you where okay." She was still worried but she was calming down now that she had talked to him. She had never wanted to say goodbye in the first place but she was so scared.  
**_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
_**"Of course not,Harry! He doesn't know what happened between us and I plan on keeping it that way!" she gasped. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't contact her unless it was extremely important. "Does Ginny know that it's me you are talking to?" she asked.  
**_No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_**  
"I sometimes wish he was you too. " she stated softly with tears running down her face. It was the truth she wished she had never lied to him about loving Ron more than she loved him. She was just so scared that she would lose him during the war and she could not lose the love of her life to war. "I'm sorry Harry, I have to go. Goodbye, Harry."  
**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_**Hermione didn't want to say goodbye either but she pulled her head from the flames and collapsed on her living room floor in tears. She knew that she would have to face him again one day. She also knew she would have to face her fears but she wasn't ready just yet so for now she would continue to run from her memories. Hemione slowly got up and went to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. After taking a gulp and realizing that it wasn't going to help she poured it all down the sink, then she climbed back into the bed she shared with the love of her life's best friend. Meanwhile Harry was in his flat still trying to say goodbye...  
**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late  
_**Hearing his girl call him Harry made his way back to his bedroom. For a second he had a vision of the bushy, brown hair of the girl he loved so he climbed in and said "Goodnight, I love you, 'Mione." The vision faded as a sleepy red-head rolled over and mumbled "Goodnight, I love you too, Harry.


End file.
